Wet Dreams
by TheAmazingAnymeChan
Summary: Tobi's looking for Sasori one day and asks Deidara, Which states Tobi will see him in his dreams.Tobi has no idea what Deidara means, so Deidara will show him. Warning! Yaoi,Smut,Lemons,SasoTobi!


Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto!

Beginning A/N:

In this story Tobi calls Sasori, Danna , sorry if you no like that, but please look over it and read it please?

Also they're really OOC , sorry~! I suck I know, * Hides in a corner and cries*

Also I wrote these because there are hardly any Fics of this couples,or are none,

AND BEGIN!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Wet Dreams **

"Sempai have you seen Danna??" Tobi asks Deidara "He's on a mission,Un. But don't worry you'll see him in your dreams tonight." Deidara replies. "What do you mean Sempai??I don't remember my dreams I figured I didn't have any." Tobi comments "You don't remember? Well you know how I stay awake later than you every night??" "Yep. When I go to sleep your still awake reading." "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?Hm?"Deidara Asks "I-I do!?" "Yep so do you know what I hear a whole lot of un?" "W-what Sempai?" "....Ahem 'Mmmmm ahhh ah ahh mm mm nhh D-Danna...ah haaa'" Deidara Replayed from his memories of a couple days ago like about two. "What does that mean Sempai?" "Hmmm you'll know soon enough...Yes soon enough." And with that Deidara left with a wicked look on his face. ".........Fine Tobi will just go to sleep since it's late and Tobi is a good boy."

The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tobi sits in his bed thinking very hard. Deidara walks in. "Tobi what are you doing,Un?" "Trying to remember Tobi's dream Sempai" "And what did I tell you Hm?" "To wait?" "Yes now Sasori will be home tomorrow Okay?" "YAY!! I have to go make a cake!!" "No Tobi don't bother" "W-why?" "Wait. And. See. Un." "Okaaaaay" After Deidara left Tobi got up and dressed himself. After getting dressed in his usual clothing he went to Zetsus' room like he usually did in the morning. "Morning Zetsu-San!!" "Good morning Tobi, **We'll be out in a second."** "Ok Zetsu-San!" After awhile Zetsu came out. "Ok Tobi lets water those plants! **You get the ones on the left side of the green house." **"Yes Zetsu-San." After Tobi finished he realized he forgot breakfast!! "See you later Zetsu-San! Tobi is going to go get some breakfast!" "Ok Tobi Goodbye. **Seeya."** Tobi went to get breakfast that Hidan had prepared. "Yummy Hidan-San these Waffles are so good!!" *Random Time!!*

Do you like waffles ?  
Yeah we like waffles !  
Do you like pancakes ?  
Yeah we like pancakes !  
Do you like french toast ?  
Yeah we like french toast !  
Dodododo, cant wait to get a mouth full !  
Waffles !  
Waffles !  
Waffles ! dodododo, cant wait to get a mouth full !  
Do you like waffles ?  
Yeah we like waffles !  
Do you like pancakes ?  
Yeah we like pancakes !  
Do you like french toast ?  
Yeah we like french toast !  
Dodododo, cant wait to get a mouth full !

Ahem *random time over T^T*

"Hey Tobi, Wanna play some cards with Hidan,Kisame,and I?" Itachi asks. "Sure Itachi-San!"

**20 minutes later**

Tobi is sitting there with a determined look on his face as everyone else sits there in their boxers -.-; *

"Night guys I'm tired."Tobi said walking off completely dressed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tobi wakes up to find he can't move. He keeps his eyes closed for awhile hearing voices above him. He knows one to be that of Deidara and the other....Danna!!! He opens his eyes in hopes to see his Danna but he only sees Deidara. He looks down and...'Wha?! I-im n-naked!? A-and strapped to the bed!?!?!' And as you heard he was naked and strapped to the bed posts. "S-sempai...w-w-whats going on?" "Tobi What have I been telling you?" "........Wait." "Good Boy un Well Sasori ill let you carry on." And with those last words Deidara leaves....Smirking. "So I did hear Danna?!" "Thats right." Sasori says as he walks out of the shadows. "So Deidara tells me you've been having Wet dreams about me?" "W-h-hat are tho-?" But he was cut off by Sasori smashing his lips against his. And then before he knew it he heard "Mmmmm" As Sasori made his way into Tobis mouth with his tongue. _' what was that sound?! _What_ is Danna doing__?!?! ' _But with time Tobi began to remember his dreams and then began to respond to the kiss and kissed back making Sasoris smirk even wider. Soon Sasori left Tobis mouth ignoring the groaning complaints that soon turned into lustful moans as Sasori kissed and bit around Tobis collarbone until he found the perfect spot to mark his Tobi. "Ah...ahhhhn D-Danna!...mmm" Tobi moaned as Sasori bit,sucked,and licked a certain spot,just making Sasori smirk more. After a while Sasori was done with his love mark and began to move done licking and nipping everything his mouth came into contact with. Finally he made it to Tobis nipples. He started slowly licking and nipping at them until the became erect, the he began to suck on them taking surprise to Tobi who was already moaning began moaning louder "Ahhh!...D-Daaaannaaaa!! Nhhh!! Mmmm! Ahh...ah mmm" "heh...Tobi your....so cute...." Sasori said to Tobi in between kissing down his stomach and pelvis. Once Sasori got to Tobis erect cock he started kissing the head, and nipping down the base. "D-Danna...please don't...ah...tease me..." With that Sasori took Tobis whole shaft into his mouth "Ah...mmm Da..nna..." "Does it feel good Tobi?" Sasori asks smirking a close smirk that looks really close to an Uchiha Smirk. "Mmmmm Danna........It...it's so...g-good..." After Sasori heard this he began to suck and nip harder. "Ah! Da....Danna! I-I'm about to....C-cuuuuum!" Tobi moaned out as his seed exploded into Sasoris mouth, in which Sasori gladly drank. After Tobi was cleaned of his seed Sasori came up to Tobis face and deeply kissed him in which Tobi responded to by automatically opened his mouth. During the kiss Tobis member once again became hard. Sasori stopped the kiss and brought his fingers up to Tobis mouth, "Suck." He commanded and Tobi complied taking Sasoris fingers into his mouth,sucking and licking them. When Sasori thought they were wet enough, he took them out of Tobis mouth "This is going to hurt a bit,Tobi" Sasori stuck his first finger in when Tobi nodded, *_'Hurt __a bit?! This hurts like... falling off a mountain!!'_ Tobi flinched at the pain, Sasori waited for Tobi to get used to the pain. "Danna...Move.." Sasori thrust his finger in and out of Tobi at a slow/medium pace then when he heard Tobi moan he added another finger scissoring him then a third, "Ahhhhhhhhhn!! ah! Danna!!" Sasori had hit his sweet spot. If Sasori could smirk anymore he so~ would right now. Sasori hit Tobis sweet spot a few more times then pulled his fingers out, with groaning complaints from Tobi but Tobi, flinched and whined when he felt something much larger than Sasoris fingers penetrate him, "Shh Tobi it'll be ok" But Sasori was taking all his might not to break and thrust into the cute hat hole that Tobi had, But he waited til Tobi started pressing down on him and moaning, Then he started slowly thrusting into him after awhile Sasori found the spot that had Tobi writhing under him, then he started thrusting into him rapidly hitting Tobis prostate, he was getting close to cumming, so he started pumping Tobis member "D-Dannaaaaa!!!!" Tobi yelled as he cummed on Sasoris hand and his and Sasoris chests, tightening around Sasori and making him cum into Tobi with a groan of Tobis name. Sasori slid out of Tobi untieing the restraints on Tobis ankles and wrists that had been long forgotten, and laying down by Tobi.

"Danna...I remember my dreams...I'm sorry..." Tobi said "Why are you sorry?" "Because I dreamed of you that way and because..." Tobis face was completely red, "And...um....I..I l-love you" Tobi looked away as red as a tomato. " I see nothing wrong with that Tobi since I love you too" Sasori said smirking at Tobis blushing face that looked back at him in surprise, "R-Really?!?!" in reply Sasori kissed Tobi. And if possible Tobi blushed even **more**.

**MEANWHILE**

Zetsu is walking done the hall blushing watching a video he had recorded walking to the living room, "HEY GUYS GET OUT HERE,**NOW!!!"** everyone walked into the living room "What is it Zetsu?" Leader asked "okay watch this guys...**if you dare..." **Zetsu puts the tape in. "Ah...ahhhhn D-Danna!...mmm" and then the tape goes on. Everyone is wide eyed "WHAT THE F*CKING HELL?!" -Hidan asked. " Well you see,**Tobi did not show up this morning,**so we went searching for him,**saw this,** and taped it." Zetsu answered. "MWAHAHAHA!!,Un!!" "What the hell Deidara?"Kakuzu asked Deidara smirked, " Oh nothing at all." "What did you do Deidara-Kun?" Konan asked, " Oh I just made Tobis dreams reality." Deidara said smirking like a evil demon.

-FIN-

A/N : Awesome finally done! It took a half a month!!!!!! I couldn't stop blushing so I kept leaving! WOO! I'm doooo~~~ne!! *dances *

-5 days later-

*stops dancing* Tell me if it's good or not please!!!! I apologize for the lumping, um just a beginner writer, tell me if you see something TOTALLY wrong please~.

---------------------------------------

* You know, strip poker x3

*Just because Tobi is uhm, doing that, he's still too good to curse! Naughty people thinking he would curse!


End file.
